Broken Fragments Of A Bigger Universe
by SSGSSDelirious
Summary: I did this for fun so if you hate on me for this. I can't do absolutely nothing about it so anyways enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Act 0 - Prologue

~August 16, 2018~

Things were different than it used to be, Matthew always wanted to be a YouTuber in his life but he thought of a better idea, He wanted to serve his country for a better tomorrow due to the horrors that has been going on inside the world he lives in; so there was no other choice. He join the US Military and became a proper nightstalker ,with his Comrades Diego, Na'kye, and Tony.

Diego and Tony was with the Mercenaries at the time in China then left, Diego got separated from Tony, and his team. The whole team was murdered by the Russian Army except for Tony because they needed one person alive for them to experiment on for a virus they created called the Virus X. 2 years passed and for fucksake look if you want to skip this long ass prologue fine just get straight to it. if not then good keep going til the end or don't read at all and read a fucking book or doing something I don't know, As I was saying.

Diego joined the NDD; A government fallback plan to uphold the government when it collapses that featured advanced military training and AR tech. Tony was in a enemy gulag where people was being tested on the virus. He escape the day before he was about to be experimented on by stealing one of their helicopters, he made it to Florida Airspace but got shot down by a enemy jet then crash into the ocean only to be found by the Nightstalkers' bravo team; he was taken to a US Military base at New Mexico, and being chose to work for them or be killed, he soon then joined the force but was chosen to work for the Nightstalkers due to his skills being in a different level. He went to work with Matthew since he didn't know anyone but him. From that moment he joined US Nightstalkers with Matthew following Na'kye a month before him.

12 years later, Two of Matthew's old friends Eric Martinez, and his little brother Kevin Martinez was attacked and made it to the base where The three people they knew before was at. They went through the exam and got accepted into the US Military, and became privates of the military. Couple of soldiers from fireteam got killed from their last mission in china so they had to recruit some men, Matthew looked at all the men, he saw Eric, and Kevin in the end of the line as privates. he decided to chose them, and take them to the new leader of the Nightstalkers. The new leader of the Nightstalkers allowed Matthew to let Eric, and Kevin joined the team because he owned him his life from the incident at Kentucky. From that point on, The Martinez Brothers were able to Join the Nightstalkers. The day after they joined, Matthew asked them why they came to risk their life. Eric said "he wanted to join the US military because he wanted to get revenge on The British commander for his sister's death, Cecilia" and Kevin said "he had nothing to do in his life, so….basically he's saying he was bored as fuck." The three sat down with each other in the cafeteria. They knew each other from high school. They share stories about what they did in their time before joining the military. Matthew wasn't able to describe his side of his stories but he said he once got kiss by a random red-haired girl with a white cloak then walked away, he was surprised that he got kiss by a girl he never knew. Eric had a girlfriend, who he got married to, then died off from labor. Kevin was having fun in the arcades until there was an attack at the amusement park, he went to Eric's place to hopefully it was going to be safe but that wasn't the case. Soon as they finish sharing stories, the alarm went off. They quickly throw away their food, and ran to the locker room and met up with the fire team

US Military Base 1-0-1, Oklahoma

~September 6, 2036~

Matthew - "Alright rally up men, we're going to kick some ass".

The Commander of the Nightstalkers and a agent walk in the locker room without a warning.

Stone-¨Congrats soldiers you guys are being accompanied by a THDD agent callsign Xenon, don't worry about picking up his weight i'm pretty sure he can kick one of y'alls ass¨

Matthew- ¨We know him personally, Tony was just talking about him sometime ago while we were training in boot camp¨

Xenon stepped up to the five men

Xenon- " I can't believe I'm back with you fucks, Ahem….. I will be accompanying your squad on your mission because you guys need a hacker and i have my own reasons¨

Tony stand in front of Xenon face to face.

Tony- ¨Diego, I know that's you, you little piece of shit. Why did you leave us in the Swamp to die"

Diego- ¨I didn't leave you guys, i got seperated from you pathetic losers now don't go around giving me that bullshit when you were stuck in that damn gulag for 2 fucking years¨

Tony-¨ Go ahead and say what you want… Diego¨

They all gear up Into their uniforms, Tony who was watching Diego the entire time as he loaded his Vector K10 the entire time. They all got in a Blackhawk and went off to their mission, to the forest of Central Asia.

Matthew - "alright guys today is going to be our first rescue hunt for our boys team bravo because they've been missing for quite some time now".

Eric - "Why can't they send their elite troops like the Trackers to find their missing men".

Matthew -"They think it isn't necessary to send soldiers like them, they think it'll be too easy".

Eric - "fair enough I suppose".

As soon as they reach the site the missing soldiers were last seen, they seen a helicopter ripped in half, and a bunch of dead bodies.

Tony - "oh god they came everywhere".

Kevin - "Tony!"

Tony - "what?"

Kevin - "too soon"

Diego - "stay focused you dumbfucks"

As they continue searching, A storm started to rise spewing leaves around. Diego covers his face and the rest struggle to walk around

Matthew - "pick up the pace"

The squadron picks up the pace running towards a rendezvous zone but on the way their they were ambushed by Danish Frogman who were also on their own mission thus leading into a confrontation on both sides.

Tony - "they're everywhere!".

Tony then got tackled by one frogmen, so did Eric, Na'kye, then Kevin.

Matthew - "Shit!"

After that, everyone got captured, Diego was nowhere to be seen, the fireteam got their hands tied to the trees.

One of the frogman walked up to them and gave them a soul piercing look.

Frogman 1 - "what are doing you here?".

Matthew - "it's none of your concern, frog face"

The frogman punched Matthew directly to the face Then the soldier went to call his Frogman leader. The storm got even worse than before.

Kevin - "Um Matthew?"

Matthew - "I know".

Just as the Frogman leader is about to shoot Matthew a green laser flashes then 3 bullets hit the leader followed by 4 more bursts fatally blasting the 4 frogman's brains out. Diego runs up to Matthew and helps him up then gives the gesture to run to the Blackhawk.

They get into the blackhawk and fly away from the Storm. They sit in the chopper checking their equipment and talking about the Danish Frogman and why they were there.

Matthew-¨ That wasn't supposed to happen¨

Diego-¨they were after something the government wanted¨

Matthew-¨ Tell me now, what the hell does your Division wants so bad that it has other countries looking for it¨.

Matthew asks him with a stern voice but it's shortly interrupted by a small Emp blast that hit them and faded away. Tony opens up the Blackhawks main door to see if the AH-6 escort was okay. He looks to the Helicopter as the Rangers are helping one of the guys back onto the AH-6.

AH-6 Pilot-¨We got something on the radar, it's a VTOL and it's locking on to us go into evasive maneuvers Sabre 2-1.

The Blackhawk strafes to the side as they see a VTOL shoot down the AH-6 killing 3 of the gunman in the back and it exploding on contact of ground.

Blackhawk pilot-¨The AH-6 is toasted, the VTOL lost us i think, Tony close the damn door… wait what the fuck is that thing¨

Co-pilot-¨OH SHIT, is that a fucking dragon! Gunneys get some lead in it¨

The gunners on the side of the Blackhawk begin to fire at the weird looking giant bird but there are no match for the creatures agility. The griffin hits the helicopter sending the gunny into the one across from him both dying on impact from each other.

Eric - "What the hell is going on out there?!"

Blackhawk Pilot - ¨It's some sort of creatu-¨ the pilot says in disarray

The pilot was cut off as the Creature sinks its talons into the cockpit killing him and the co-pilot. The chopper loses control, spinning in circles, then the Creature flies away leaving the soldiers to die.

Na'Kye - "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CHOPPER!'

Tony and Diego fly out the door hitting a tree and some leaves to break the fall, they look up to see the chopper crashing while the rest of the squad members parachute down to them. Eric helps Tony up and Diego refuses the help pushing Kevin away. They were all standing looking around for Matthew and realized he didn't jump out of the chopper with them so they started to search.


	2. Chapter 2

_**for the first review**_

 _ **"you didn't say that to avoid criticism, did you?"**_

 _ **no I did not meant for any of that, I was making sure if anyone try to talk trash, they'll know I wouldn't care, It's my decision.**_

 _ **other than that I would like to thank my friend TheRealGhostRiley (or his Original Account GhostRiley33, go to this one first to read his first ever stories) for me being as an OC in his new story go check that out. other than anything else, enjoy.**_

Act 1 / Chapter 1 - Beacon?!

~September 6, ?~

They begin looking for Matthew as they see Diego walking away.

¨Where are you going?¨ Tony asks impatiently.

¨To find another ride¨ Diego replies.

The conversation was interrupted as they hear gunfire ahead of them and see Matthew being chased by some weird creatures.

Matthew - "RUN!"

They all ran behind Matthew, as running away from the creatures

Tony-¨Is this what the government was after!¨

¨No i don't even know what the hell these things are!¨ Diego says shocked.

They continue running til they seen a big tree that could easily climb onto

¨Quickly climb the tree, we could shake them off!¨ Matthew orders.

The Soldiers climb up the tree thinking the creatures gave up but instead of hoping then knocked the tree down having them roll down a hill covered in cuts and blood. The Fireteam who is filled with exhaustion and the desperate soldier gets up and look around. Diego pulls a chunk of wood out of him that pierced his side thus causing him to bleed a bit.

" Son of a..." Diego almost cursed as he rips the tree bark from his side.

Diego gets up and scans the area with a radial sensor on his Tactical wrist Module, The rest look around and try to find a shelter. They see an ancient ruin with 8 chess pieces on them. Diego falls onto the ground while the rest hide from the noises approaching.

Diego slowly tries to get up and he looks at a girl with silver eyes and blackish red hair.

¨Grimm!¨ she yells as she kicks Diego into a podium.

The other members of the squad come out as they hear the sound, they all aim their weapons at her as Matthew goes to help up Diego who is struggling to get up, they give exchange faces both getting ready to attack until a girl in all white breaks the silence.

"Who do you guys think you are just barging in here and ruining our initiation" the girl in white said to the six soldiers.

¨What are you talking about, and could you help us, you kinda made him bleed from that kick" Matthew asks the two.

"Oops, sorry about that" the girl in red apologizes to Diego.

The girl in red gives Diego bandages she had in been given from Eric that covered some cuts to cauterize the wound to help stop the bleeding then the Fireteam give some painkillers to numb him. Diego gets up perfectly fine as a bunch of teens with weird looking outfits show up, they all look no younger than 17 and they check the worn out troopers.

¨Hey, why don't you come with us the professor can let you guys in; maybe, oh yeah I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose¨ she introduced herself.

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Carson, Leader of The Nightstalker's Fireteam" Matthew shook hands with Ruby then both smiled at each other.

Diego gets up and walks towards Ruby with his fist clenched getting ready to punch her. Matthew held him back for a second then let Diego go to make him calm down.

¨Xenon, relax you can't hit girls besides isn't that what the THDD does… Hide their identity¨ Tony says sarcastically.

¨HEY! You remind me of Weiss; always grumpy, and no fun" Ruby exclaimed.

Xenon then grabs his vector and gives the ready signal. Matthew converses with Ruby and they follow them to the location. They exchange gunfire with the Deathstalker and Nevermore. They fight the Nevermore with extreme agility avoiding the feathers while the other students fight the deathstalker.

¨Fucking feathers!¨ exclaimed Tony.

Diego throws a grenade and shoots it hitting the Nevermore and then Ruby decapitates the bird of death dropping the head near the soldiers.

The battlefield is dead, nobody was left except for the 6 girls, 2 boys, and the nightstalkers with the agent

"Gross….." Eric said while cleaning off the blood of him

"It's not that bad, I mean what could possibly happen?" Kevin said

5 grimms came out from behind surrounding everyone

"YOU HAD TO ASK!" Matthew said to Kevin, taking his M4A1 out.

"We don't have time for this shit; FLASHBANG OUT!" Diego threw a couple of flashbangs at the grimms, then slice them up with a combat knife.

HOLY SHIT! Yang exclaims

"No mercy, god damn" Matthew said

Diego killed all the remaining grimms, then walked back to the group.

"Shall we move on then" Diego said to everyone

"Looks like the grimms have met their Grimm Reaper". Yang said to everyone

"That was a horrible fucking joke". Matthew Proclaimed

"Oh what, you got a better one?" Yang said to Matthew

"I could think of one along the way" Matthew told Yang

As they finish talking, the Beacon VTOLs come down to pick them up.

¨Get in, hurry!¨ yelled the co-pilot

"You heard the man move it" exclaimed Matthew.

The VTOL takes the group straight to beacon where Matthew's fireteam starts checking their equipment. Team RWBY walks up to them and started conversing to the mysterious group of soldiers. Ruby walks up to Diego and tries asking him about why he's moving his hands around.

¨It's augmented reality¨ Diego says with an irritated tone.

¨Maybe you're just crazy¨ Ruby replied.

¨Or maybe You're just fucking annoying¨ Diego fired back.

¨I know it's my specialty; that's how I get people to like me. Besides Yang does it too¨ Ruby replied happily.

¨Maybe cuz your sister is actually fucking cute unlike you so please scram¨ said Diego.

Ruby felt heartbroken from that; Matthew and Tony came up to the two

¨Hey calm down, you don't have to be an asshole just because things didn't go right for your little mission¨ Tony replied with a defensive tone.

Diego looks around at the people staring at him then picks up his gear and walks away, steaming pissed.

¨From now on you refer to me as Xenon I won't respond to anything else¨ Xenon replied.

"Ok government dog" Matthew said to Xenon

Xenon pulls a pistol aiming to Matthew's head but puts his gun down and walks away.

"Does he really thinks I will be afraid to die, I been in this situation so many times, I started to stop being worry about it " Matthew said.

Xenon walks towards a southern part of Beacon where he finds people dressed in ninja like outfits with a tiger insignia on their back. They spot Xenon and start shooting at him; Xenon looks at his Vector and loads exchanging gunfire with the unknown insurgents, he struggles to keep them back so he flashbangs them and throws his knife at them killing only one of the 4 insurgents. Blake hears the gunfire and runs towards it, Blake sees Xenon in a firefight so she runs towards the gunfight and fights the White fang grunts.

Xenon gets up and charges at them with his BJ-2 knife and fights them in CQB. She rushes towards them and saves Xenon from getting shot then she proceeds to kill the last 2 White fang grunts as Xenon stabs the last one multiple times.

¨Go back to your team, you should never abandon them¨ Blake said in a stern voice.

¨I'm not even in their team I was forced to be working with these fucking morons by the government¨ Xenon replied.

¨Still they're your team and you should never abandon them, besides you owe Ruby an apology anyway¨ Blake said.

¨Besides you won't do much with that kind of ammunition¨ Blake commented as she throws Xenon a small bottle that looked like ashes in color orange.

¨What is this? Xenon asked.

"Considered this as a gift". Blake states

"Um..thanks I guess". Xenon said to Blake

"No problem, your team needs you". Blake said

 **'**

"Alright then, oh I need to know your name before I leave" Xenon said as almost leaving

¨It's Blake" She replied

"I'll keep that in mind" Xenon replied one last time before walking back to group

Na'kye saw Xenon in a calm down mood

"Did you finally calm down for once?" Na'kye said to Xenon

Xenon flips Na'kye off and walks towards the entrance of beacon. Xenon saw the rest of the group, and went straight to ruby then apologize.

"Hey little child" Xenon call out to Ruby.

Ruby looked away, continue talking to Matthew, and ignored Xenon

¨Hey! Little girl, I'm sorry for saying that earlier. The shit just hit the fan and i'm going a little berserk right now¨ Xenon says with a strained tone in his voice.

Ruby then walks away not saying anything to Xenon who then looks at her with a crappy look.

¨I know how you feel, you fee; like a hammered shit from that talk¨. Matthew said behind Xenon.

¨I'll worry about it later, you got a light?¨ Xenon asks as he pulls out a cigarette

"Here" Matthew says as he gives Xenon a lighter.

¨Aren't you a little too young to smoke¨ Ruby says appearing out of nowhere next to Xenon.

"What are you talking about? I'm 36" Xenon said.

¨Are you sure? You looked like a young homeless teen". Ruby replied.

¨Eh whatevvveeerrr- What...the...fuck¨ Xenon drops his Cigarette as ruby shows his face in a mirror


	3. Chapter 3

_**Matthew (SSGSSDelirious) - For some reason the second chapter got messed up when I tried to upload it the first time but anyways this is Chapter 2. Oh I might be doing this for now, you know just giving a heads up and stuff... you know what f**k it here it is.**_

Act 1 / Chapter 2 - The Strange

September 7, ?

The rest of the squad looked at themselves and each other

"Hey fatass is fatass again" Tony Said to Matthew

"Go fuck yourself" Matthew Replied.

"At least he's not a pussy with girls" Xenon Fired At Tony

"Boy...Fuck you" Tony replied back to Diego.

"I love you too." Diego said to Tony.

Eric look at himself with the scars he had before back in the old high school with the crew.

"Fuck dude I hated these fucking scars back in high school, and I got them remove before the day I joined the Nightstalkers" Eric said to Kevin.

"At least they aren't as bad as the one's you had actually had at High school" Kevin replied to Eric.

"That is true; you did lose some of them" Matthew said to Eric

"I guess" Eric said to Matthew, and Kevin.

"Hey, Di….Xenon guy… I think my little sister's almost as tall as your little friend over there.¨ Yang commented.

"That's wretched..." Diego replies holding his laughter.

Matthew flipped off Diego before they started following the teens.

The group all goes inside of Beacon laughing the entire way. Yang looks at Tony then back at Na'kye, she can't help but stare at them constantly. The silence was interrupted as Professor Ozpin walks up to them asking who Matthew and his team were. They introduced themselves to Ozpin.

¨These guys wanna apply to Beacon?" Ozpin asking Ruby

"Yeahwemetthemoutofnowhereandthere'sMatthewwhoaskmeaboutitwhileweweredoingourthingysoyeah..." Ruby was talking fast when she was happy she met a new friend she can talk to her emotions to.

"I believe it's called The Initiation, my goodness I been here for only 29 minutes, and I know what that little scenario was and just to make things clear, just because I'm the leader of my squad, doesn't mean I can be the person to tell people what to do, I give them chances to say things unlike the bastards back at our military" Matthew said to Ozpin.

"hmm I see, I respect that, but there's one thing I want you six to do before you join Beacon" Ozpin Said

"And that is?" Matthew replied to Ozpin.

"There's a room for four students only, and-" Ozpin said to Matthew before getting interrupted by him.

"And only the last two can not stay and must leave" Matthew finishing the sentence to Ozpin.

"Precisely" Ozpin replied to Matthew. .

"Well shit I'm one of the last two that's for sure" Matthew replied back

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin asks.

"Cause I'm officially done fighting; There's literally nothing to fight for" Matthew point out to Ozpin as he dropped his weapon on the floor

"Oh come on man after all we been through, you're just gonna give up on fighting for the right cause" Eric said while Ruby picked up Matthew's weapon, Matthew then turn to Eric's face

"boy, you only been with us for one day, and besides...do you really expect a fatass, A MOTHER..." Matthew Stopped his word when there a bunch of third and fourth year students surrounding them. "FISHING F.A.T.A.S.S like me can do the sh...stuff THEY CAN DO." Matthew was holding his inappropriate side when he replied.

"Yes" The woman with Ozpin name Glynda Goodwitch comes into the conversation.

Everything went silence as the other students went on to their classes While Ozpin, Team RWBY, JNPR, and the sausage fest team all looked at her shocked, and confused

"What?" Ms. Goodwitch looked confused.

"Oh nothing it's just...We didn't expect you to actually agree with something" Ruby point out when she place Matthew's weapon on her back

"Well I'm sorry for shocking you all but I have to disagree with you Matthew" Ms. Goodwitch said to Matthew

"Agreeing or not, I'm not joining" Matthew said that to Everyone as he sits down on the floor with silence.

"...OK Guess that makes the five of us left to get that room" Na'kye said to the rest of the squad

"Yep" Tony agreed while the other three nodded.

"But before you do the initiation, you'll need better weapons" Ozpin told the rest of the crew

"What do you mean?" Tony said to Ozpin

"You'll need Semi-Weapons that could help you in far distance and close counters" Ozpin replied to Tony's question

"Oh ok then; where could we start?" Eric Ask Ozpin.

"You all can start at the forge or you guys would called it armory at your place" Ozpin claims.

"Then what are we all standing here for? Let's get going; lead the way" Diego tells Ozpin

"Glynda can you lead them to the Forge if you'll be so kind" Ozpin tells .

"Follow me to the Forge" Ms. Goodwitch telling the five men, while Ruby, and the others were behind them; Matthew Stayed with Ozpin for a second til Ozpin spoke first

"What are you waiting for?" Ozpin said to Matthew

"What?" Matthew trying to know what Ozpin was talking about

"Go make one" Ozpin said to Matthew that got the soldier himself confused.

"I thought I told you I won't be joining" Matthew replied to Ozpin.

"Who said you're out of this; I might have the right thing for you and one of your so called comrades to stay at Beacon but you have to go through the Initiation First" Ozpin told Matthew

Matthew soon realized what he meant, he was gonna be working for something at Beacon - _ **what...the...fuck**_ _-_ Matthew thought in his head.

"Nope I won't do it" Matthew telling Ozpin.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Ozpin said to Matthew.

"I won't accept it, I'm not good enough for this... thing you're talking about" Matthew tell Ozpin.

"Wherever you go, there's always going to be something that you must fight in order to survive, besides where are you even gonna go if you have no place to stay" Ozpin giving Matthew a reason to stay

Ozpin gave Matthew a good point about going anywhere will cause him to get into more trouble, and also he had no place to stay, he could have died in a day or two alone so he had no choice but to stay.

"Alright... you win, what do you want me to do" Matthew gave up

"I want you to be an assistance for all the professors" Ozpin telling Matthew

"You can't be serious" Matthew got irritated of what Ozpin said with his own words.

"Unfortunately I am, the Professors will help you around Beacon so you could get used to it" Ozpin replied to Matthew.

"But I'm not ready for being an assistance with a high level fighting Professors, and besides I don't feel comfortable with " Matthew told to Ozpin while whispering low so no one could pay attention.

"No one is but you have to try your best" Ozpin said

"With the weapon I ha... wait where is my wea...oh God damn it" Matthew forgot Ruby took his Ruby for no reason.

"but If I do have my weapon, I could hold myself for a bit, but then again; I'm very slow in movements" Matthew said to Ozpin

"You don't have to worry about that, I have a thing that is special that could work for you quite well" Matthew got scared of what Ozpin said

 _ **"**_ Cool" _ **-Oh**_ _**shitbucket-**_ Matthew said in his head of what Ozpin said

"So go make your own semi-weapon, then regroup with your teammates, after that meet me at my office when you're done, and one more thing" Ozpin told to Matthew while giving him a paper of directions to the Forge

"what is it?" Matthew replied

"keep your language down so the students don't get the wrong idea" Ozpin asking Matthew **.**

"No promises" Matthew looked at the Direction he was provided then got up, standing still.

"Alright then, see ya later Professor Ozpin" Matthew said bye to Ozpin when he began to face the front entrance.

Ozpin waved his hand to Matthew before turning around then left.

- _ **what have I got myself into-**_ Matthew said in his head before he proceed on walking to the front entrance to reach outside.

 ** **MATTHEW (SSGSSDelirious) - That's it for Chapter 2 so I hoped you guys enjoyed it; now I'm on to Chapter 3 which I am so.. lazy to work on, so it'll take a day or two to get it finish so for now, Peace out****


End file.
